


Lollipop and Love

by CandyParkFest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, M/M, Romance, teen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyParkFest/pseuds/CandyParkFest
Summary: Berawal dari permen, berakhir menjadi cinta.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Bulan Gulali 2020





	Lollipop and Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini murni karya fiksi; merupakan hasil kreativitas dari penulis, tidak berhubungan dengan orang, lokasi, dan kejadian nyata. Semua nama dan gambaran karakter yang digunakan hanya dipinjam dan tidak mewakili pemilik di dunia nyata. Ide dan alur cerita seutuhnya milik penulis, tidak untuk ditulis ulang dan/atau disebarkan tanpa sepengetahuan penulis.
> 
> Wattpad: van_hyuniii 

Chanyeol menelusuri gang-gang rumah dengan  _ skateboard _ miliknya. Bocah gemuk berkacamata itu dengan lihai meliukkan tubuh dan menghindar dari rintangan berupa orang yang melintas dan benda-benda. Eitss ... jangan salah, ia memang gemuk namun tidak segemuk yang kalian pikiran. Dia hanya sedikit, uhm,  _ chubby _ ?

Ya, seperti itulah. Jadi dia tidak mengalami kesulitan dalam bergerak sama sekali.

Terik matahari cukup menyengat dan ia memutuskan untuk berteduh sembari menikmati minuman dingin dan tak ketinggalan, permen sebagai camilan kesukaannya.  _ Skateboard- _ nya berhenti di depan salah satu kedai yang menjual minuman dingin. Chanyeol kecil membeli es teh yang diseduhkan di dalam plastik makan.

Jari-jari agak gemuknya memegang erat ujung atas dari plastik berisi teh menyegarkan itu. Ia minum beberapa teguk sebelum memutuskan untuk beranjak ke toko permen yang persis bersebelahan dengan kedai tadi.

Lonceng berbunyi tanda seseorang baru saja melalui pintu masuk. Dari belakang, sang pemilik toko tersenyum ramah pada pelanggannya yang satu ini. Chanyeol melirik ke sekitar dan mengembuskan napas lega kala tidak melihat ada bocah kecil—anak dari pemilik toko ini—yang selalu meledeknya gendut.

"Mau beli apa, nak Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar dan tersenyum lebar kala melihat permen kesukaannya telah disediakan ulang. Permen itu sudah habis minggu lalu dan selama seminggu ini Chanyeol selalu menunggu kedatangan stok barunya di toko ini.

Tangannya baru saja memegang permen lolipop itu kala suara melengking khas bocah masuk ke gendang telinganya.

"Kau tampak senang, gendut."

Kalimat itu sukses meruntuhkan senyumannya dalam sepersekian detik. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke belakang dan mendapati bocah lelaki yang lebih kurus dari dirinya itu menjulurkan lidah dan memasang ekspresi menyebalkan.

Ugh, jika saja toko permen ini bukanlah yang terlengkap di daerahnya, Chanyeol tidak sudi menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini. Sang pemilik toko memang ramah padanya, namun bocah kecil itu benar-benar dapat membuat perasaannya menjadi berantakan.

Setelah meraih permen yang diincarnya, Chanyeol berjalan menuju kasir dengan kepala tertunduk. Bocah  _ chubby _ itu tidak dapat menahan air matanya dan ia terisak pelan.

Baekhyun dan sang ayah terkejut. Namun bocah kurus itu berucap dengan reflek, "Cengeng."

Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangan kecilnya dan memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepala. "K-kenapa kau selalu menggangguku? Hiks. A-apa aku pernah me-mengganggumu?"

Baekhyun kecil hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya karena merasa bingung harus menjawab apa dan tatapan Chanyeol kali ini mampu membuatnya menggigil takut walau mata itu berlinang air mata. Dia pun bersembunyi di balik tubuh besar ayahnya.

"Ti-tidak kan? Jadi, hiks, kenapa kau ... selalu mengejekku?"

Entahlah. Baekhyun hanya ingin mengajaknya berteman karena ia tidak memiliki teman. Namun caranya jelas salah karena bukannya membuat Chanyeol ingin berteman dengannya, ia justru membuat bocah  _ chubby _ itu merasa kesal.

"Kau tidak suka dengan, hiks, orang gendut, ya? Se-sepertiku?"

Entah kerasukan setan dari mana, Chanyeol menjadi murka kala bibir tipis itu tetap terkunci.

"BAEKHYUNA JAWAB AKUU!"

Sebelah tangannya mengguncang bahu Baekhyun dengan brutal. Ingat, satu tangan lainnya masih menggenggam es teh.

"S-sakit, hiks."

Kristal itu keluar dari mata sabitnya, menuruni pipi gembilnya dan berakhir di sudut bibir tipisnya. Chanyeol menatap bengis, merasa puas telah berhasil membuat Baekhyun terisak.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan uangnya dan segera berlalu dari toko itu sembari membawa permen kesukaannya di tangan kanan. Wajahnya berlinangan air mata, membuat banyak orang memberikan atensi padanya.

Sesampainya di rumah ia segera meletakkan  _ skateboard _ \- nya sembarangan dan masuk ke kamarnya. Ia mengunci pintu dan berlutut dibaliknya sembari menangis tersedu.

Dalam hati kecilnya ia berjanji untuk berubah dan membuat setan kecil itu menyesali ucapannya. Entah kapan itu terjadi, Chanyeol pastikan jika Baekhyun akan menyesal melihat perubahannya.

Chanyeol tidak datang ke toko itu selama tiga hari dan di hari ketiga ayah Baekhyun mendapat kabar jika keluarga Park telah pindah dari Busan ke Seoul tadi pagi dan hanya menyisakan sang nenek. Baekhyun tidak bisa lebih murung dari saat ini karena permintaan maafnya tak akan bisa tersampaikan. Ia merasa bersalah dan menyadari jika tidak seharusnya dirinya mengatai fisik orang lain. Memangnya siapa yang ingin terlahir gemuk? Tidak ada.

Sejak saat itu Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengenal dunia luar. Ketika masa sekolahnya dimulai, ia berusaha untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan teman barunya. Dia tidak lagi mengomentari fisik orang yang 'berbeda' dan langsung meminta maaf jika melakukan kesalahan.

Baekhyun tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda manis yang memiliki banyak teman. Dia dikenal ramah dan baik hati. Orang mengenalnya sebagai pemuda berparas cantik dengan hati yang tak kalah cantik pula.

Belasan tahun berlalu, kini Baekhyun berada di kelas 2 SHS. Ia telah mendengar kabar jika di musim dingin kali ini keluarga Park akan pulang ke Busan untuk berkunjung dikala libur panjang.

Rumah keluarga Park sedang sibuk menyiapkan jamuan untuk para tetangga. Chanyeol sendiri telah menerima kedatangan dari teman masa kecilnya. Beberapa dari mereka memiliki wajah yang dapat dikenali seperti Jongdae. Namun ada juga yang bertransformasi terlalu drastis seperti Minseok.

Teman-temannya memuji perubahan tubuhnya dan berkata jika ia tampak jauh lebih tampan.

“Aku nyaris tidak mengenalimu. Astaga, kini kau sangat tinggi. Tubuhmu bagus sekali.” Itu adalah komentar dari si cerewet Jongdae. Ternyata selain wajahnya, sikap cerewet dan suara melengkingnya itu tidak berubah.

Ya ... walau suaranya menjadi lebih berat, sih. Namun jika pemuda itu berteriak maka suaranya akan sangat nyaring.

Oke, lupakan.

Ketika teman-temannya berlalu untuk menikmati hidangan, matanya bergulir untuk mencari keberadaan teman lainnya. Hanya saja, ia justru melihat sosok bertubuh pendek mengenakan mantel musim dingin yang nyaris membungkus seluruh tubuhnya. Sosok itu tampak ragu dan kebingungan.

“Hey, kau!” Chanyeol memanggil sosok itu dan membuatnya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

“Kau memanggilku?” Kepalanya tertoleh ke belakang dan tak menemukan sosok lain selain dirinya.

“Bodoh.” Chanyeol mengumpat pelan.

Sosok itu berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dengan ragu. Ia melangkahkan kaki masuk ke ruang utama dan membuka mantelnya karena ruangan utama telah diberi penghangat.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan rahangnya kala melihat side profil dari wajah cantik dan tubuh montok itu.

“Whoa, aku tidak ingat memiliki teman seorang gadis,” katanya begitu si pendek telah sampai di depan Chanyeol.

“Kurang ajar! Apa kau tidak melihat jika dadaku rata, hah?” Oke, sekarang Chanyeol baru sadar jika selain berdada rata, gadis ini juga memiliki suara yang cukup berat.

“Ya ya ya, bagiku kau tampak seperti gadis tomboi. Jadi, siapa namamu?”

“Namaku Byun Baekhyun.”

Kali ini Chanyeol terdiam.  _ Seriously _ , bagaimana bisa pemuda mirip perempuan ini adalah bocah kurus yang dulu suka mengatainya gendut? Ia mengamati mata dan bibir tipis di hadapannya, juga hidung bangir mungil yang tampak sempurna di wajah mungilnya. Oke, dia baru percaya jika ini adalah Baekhyun, musuh bebuyutannya.

Dalam sedetik, ekspresi diamnya berubah menjadi seringai usil. “Jadi ... apa sekarang aku masih tampak gendut?”

Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang terdiam. Bagaimana bisa sosok tinggi dengan tubuh atletis di hadapannya ini adalah sosok gendut yang sering diejeknya? Chanyeol tampak berbeda 180° saat ini dibanding dengan masa lalunya.

“Sudah puas memandangiku, pendek?”

Kalimat itu mampu membuyarkan lamunannya dan membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir, ia kesal.

“Aku tidak pendek! Kau saja yang ketinggian!”

Baekhyun berlalu sambil menghentak-hentak kakinya. Dia juga menabrak bahu kiri Chanyeol dengan sengaja, membuat yang lebih tinggi terkekeh geli.

Chanyeol menatap punggung sempit Baekhyun dalam diam. Sosok itu memakai  _ sweater baby blue _ dan  _ jeans _ hitam ketat. Baekhyun sesekali tertawa menanggapi candaan yang dilontar oleh Jongdae.

Hanya dalam beberapa menit, Baekhyun berhasil menarik atensi Chanyeol dan membuat pemuda itu berpikir sesuatu hal. Tubuh pendek, wajah manis, badan kurus namun berisi di bagian ‘tertentu’, sifat kekanakan yang lucu, dan tatapan  _ puppy eyes _ -nya benar-benar semua hal yang selama ini Chanyeol idamkan pada jodohnya kelak.

Tapi kenapa semua itu justru ada pada Baekhyun, si cebol menyebalkan itu?

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya dan mengerang guna menghapuskan pemikiran gila itu. Tanpa sadar langkahnya ia bawa ke arah Jongdae, Baekhyun, dan beberapa teman masa kecilnya.

“Apa kalian suka dengan makanannya?”

Semua teman Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol sembari menatap kesal namun mulutnya tak berhenti mengunyah kue cokelat kesukaannya.

“Bocah,” ucap Chanyeol sembari menatap sudut bibir tipis milik Baekhyun dimana terdapat cokelat yang berantakan.

Jongdae mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol dan tertawa keras sembari menunjuk cokelat di sudut bibir Baekhyun. Minseok hanya terkekeh dan memberi tahu yang sebenarnya sebelum  _ puppy _ kecil itu menjadi marah karena ditertawakan.

“Ada cokelat di sudut bibir kananmu, Baek.”

Baekhyun langsung mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap bagian yang dimaksud dengan jarinya. Benar saja, ada cokelat yang menempel. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi gembilnya, ia merasa malu.

Entah kenapa, tingkah malu-malu Baekhyun tampak menggemaskan dimatanya. Dia menjadi mirip seperti anak gadis yang tersipu sehabis digombali oleh sang kekasih. Hanya mirip karena Baekhyun jelas memiliki pedang, oke?

Namun sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari jika selanjutnya Baekhyun malah mengemut jarinya yang terkena cokelat tersebut dan Chanyeol justru terkagum akan jari mungil nan indah itu.

“Baek.”

“Ya?”

“Kau tahu, selama ini aku belum pernah bertemu dengan seseorang secantik dirimu. Entah itu perempuan atau lelaki.”

Teman-temannya menatap Chanyeol aneh namun si tinggi mengabaikannya.

“Kau, uhm, mau jadi kekasihku?”

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dari atas kebawah dengan kerutan di dahinya sementara Jongdae menjatuhkan rahangnya mendengar penuturan bodoh Chanyeol barusan.

“Karena kau tinggi, berbibir tebal, dan lebih tampan dariku maka aku akan menerimanya. Omong-omong ketiganya adalah tipe idamanku.”

“H-hah?” Chanyeol terkejut. Teman-temannya menepuk kening keheranan. Dua orang ini sama-sama gila, batin mereka.

“Ayo kita mencobanya, tidak ada yang salah dengan itu bukan? Kita bisa putus jika kau merasa tidak cocok. Ayolah, ini hanya pacaran, aku tidak sedang memintamu untuk menikahiku.” Baekhyun berucap dengan santai sembari menaikkan sebelah bahu sementara tangannya masih bergerak untuk menyuapi mulutnya dengan kue cokelat.

Chanyeol menggaruk leher belakangnya. “Oke. Jadi kita sepasang kekasih sekarang?”

Baekhyun tersenyum miring. “Ya, caplang raksasa.”

Chanyeol memang aneh, tapi Baekhyun lebih aneh lagi. Teman Chanyeol yang ada di tempat hanya bisa terkejut dan mengucapkan selamat sebagai respon ditengah keterkejutannya.

Yah, begitulah awal mula kisah mereka, awal dari sebuah keluarga yang kini dikaruniai 3 orang putra.

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, semoga kalian suka sama ceritanya, ya. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai ekspetasi kalian. Cerita ini jauh dari kata sempurna, aku tahu. Tapi tolong beri banyak cinta, ya. Hehehe. See u next time~


End file.
